Going against so much
by Demon KanShu
Summary: An Umbreon and her freinds have their work cut out for them when they find that their in danger of losing the island that they live on.


Heroes or Not

Heroes or Not

CH.1 Information

As the waves lapped lazily outside Dr. Heinrows window he took a moment to stare out at the brightly shining sun.He was trying his best not to let his anxiety get to him.His computer was almost through checking the data once again; he wanted to be absolutely certain there was no miscalculation.There was almost no way he'd find one now and he knew that for it was at least the twentieth time he had checked.For now all he could do was watch the clear blue waves as they reached the shore and then where drawn back in.Or he could watch his computer, which was no more stimulating.He wondered what was taking so long.

Finally he heard the footsteps he had been waiting for, for so long.The door swung open to Paterson's much younger smiling face.Under glasses only slightly thinner than Heinrows' his eyes shined with excitement.

"It's aloud!Asteroid 169 will hit Camorae island on June 16 at approximately eight 'o'clock!It will be viewed by millions of scientist and civilians alike broadcasted by ten satellites, but not a single person will be within two thousand miles of the blast!"

Dr. Heinrows first reaction was of utmost joy.The comet they had discovered two weeks ago was going to hit earth.Unlike the usual response they found that maybe it would be best to let the Astrid hit.There had never as far as they knew been a single human inhabitant of the island so they wouldn't have to worry about that.Also the ecosystem was so isolated that they had little to even think about of how it would affect the rest of the world.The event would possibly save more lives than it would destroy.Their many argument for letting the asteroid hit had been that even though it would demolish all life on the island it would effect little out side by the fact it was so far away from any inhabited land only causing a few large waves, and by letting the island's inhabitants die naturally they could save millions more than what was lost by the information they gained.

"Then let us toast for our findings Dr. Paterson."Exclaimed Dr. Heinrows

Dr. Heinrows smile was as lager as one would think possible on a face so wrinkled.He pulled out a bottle of wine from his squeaky old desk which made more noise than most thought Heinrows had in his whole life.As he tried frantically to pop out the cork his conscience finally caught up with him.

"Do you think what where doing is right?"Asked Heinrows. Paterson gave Heinrows a slightly confused look.

"I mean no one has ever set foot on the island do you really think we should let this happen?All the pokemon there what will happen to them?What if they aren't just run of the mill pokemon?" Said Dr. Heinrows in a slightly worried voice.

Paterson chuckled, "We've got nothing to worry about. We've studied it from time to time from satellites and we would go there by boats if there were a root with fewer rocks.There is no place for use to land our plains anyway.What we have learned though is that it is no different from any other ecosystem with that amount of rain and latitude.So the pokemon there are no different from the ones that live else where.We really wont lose anything really unique other than the formation of the island."

The computer beeped showing that it was done with the configuration.On the screen was a three dimensional model of the island covered with a blanket of green trees.In the center was what was once a volcano but now looked like a mountain with the top blown off.Where the top once was there was know a large beautiful lake.From the lake to the east shore was a river that had carved out deep canyon.The screen then turned to a view of the sky.According to the computer at four 'o'clock you would see a small light in the sky that would slowly get bigger as the hours go by.The simulation had shortened the time to one minute, with half a minute to go you could see the asteroid in the sky.According to the clock that be eight 'o' one.The asteroid was as large as a three-story house.Then finally at eight 'o' two the asteroid hits and everything on the island is gone.Not a trace.

"Bam!Not a thing important lost and so much knowledge gained." Paterson concluded with a smirk.Dr. Heinrow nodded happily.

They had know idea how wrong they we're about the island.The pokemon on it where unlike any they had ever encountered.At the moment siting out side the window was on of the pokemon that inhabited the island.It had been listening silently to all they had said.It took off for the long flight home.It was a long way to fly but this was a Pigeot of incredible speed.It's black tipped wings made it stand out from all other Pigeots but it went unnoticed as it flew at unbelievable speeds. It would reach its destination two thousand miles away in only a few days.

CH.2Evil News

As the setting sun painted sky red the atmosphere laid quiet all over the island with the exception of one place.This place had remained undetected by the satellites, and at the moment was the most chaotic spot in the whole three hundred miles of the island.This area was the remains of a once great and beautiful ancient temple.An Espeon rolled her large eyes with anxiety.The three pokemon, an Espeon named Heyly, an Umbreon named Blacky, and an Eevee named Sunshine we're in but yet another argument.Sunshine was standing in what looked like an arena.Heyly sat atop a pillar that looked like it had been snapped in half with the top part right beside the still standing lower half.Blacky was shifting around anxiously on the outer wall.

"Blacky why do you always have to go?The same time every week you're always out there.Come on do you have any idea how dangerous those people are?"

Blacky had to go through this every week and she was tired of it.She was worried that she wouldn't make it in time.Heyly didn't understand what Blacky was going through.Blacky definitely didn't enjoy going.

"Look of course I know who dangerous these guys are but that's why I have to go.If I don't do you have any idea what they will do to me."Replied Blacky impatiently

Sunshine watched silently.He was much younger than Blacky and Heyly; he was only about five in their age meaning he was about two in our years.He didn't understand what was going on.Heyly was the one he considered his mom know even though she wasn't even related, since she was the oldest being about sixteen in there time and about five and five months our time.Black was behind her in age by only a year in their time and was getting annoyed of Heyly's "oldest one rules" rule.

"No Blacky I don't know what they'll do to you but it can't be worse than what I'll do to you if you go.I do believe it's your to tell Sunshine a bed time story.Why did you join anyway?" Heyly said trying to make her point clear that Blacky had things to do here.

Blacky shot a sad glance at Sunshine."Look I'm sorry but I'll tell him a really long story tomorrow.Plus I joined by accident.Now I have to leave if I don't they will us my skin as a flag at the next meeting!"

With that Blacky was off."I still don't see how you join a cult by accident!"Heyly's call had been just a few seconds to late.

Blacky knew it was hard to believe it was an accident but it was.She had stumbled upon the cult one night while hunting and it had been join or die, now that she had joined it was come or die.She couldn't even tell Heyly what they did there because they had ways of finding out and Blacky liked living at the moment.What she had said about the being skinned and used as a flag was no joke, these guys meant business.She only knew of on person who had skipped.Key word had.At the next meeting their pelt rested on the rock where Number One spoke.

As she began to run she took a moment to look at the trees, which seemed as old as the island its self with trunks that had to be six feet wide.Most of the trees were covered with moss and vines.The plant growth already look black in the dim light.The ground was beginning to turn cold.The night was settling in meaning Blacky didn't have much time.Running as swift as she could she was soon out of sight from where Heyly and Sunshine watched from the ruins.

Heyly sighed, "There she goes again.I just hope she comes home ok."

Sunshine gave a little whimper.He hated seeing her leave just as much Heyly.Because of what that cult did Blacky and Heyly were all he had left.Heyly was glad he didn't understand that because then she didn't know how he would act about Blacky being part of that cult.Even though Blacky joined after the cult had taken their anger out on the temple and it's people she didn't think Sunshine would have cared.

Blacky had traveled about two miles in the last ten minutes and was to the point of passing out from exhaustion.She could see the clearing very well from here and took a deep breath as she stepped closer.Upon entering she was greeted by the hum of many whispers and a few dirty look.She quietly took her seat amongst the crowd of at least seventy anxious pokemon.As they waited for the leader a Houndoom beside her gave her a dirty look.

"Number Sixty Eight if your late one more time I may decide to tally it and then if you get to more tallies then well you no what will happen."He snapped.

He had referred to her as number Sixty-Eight because no one knows any one else's name.They knew each other by number only and each number reflected their rank.The lower the number the lower the rank.What he had meant by tallies was their form of punishment.For a minor affiance you would get on tally.If it were a little more serious than you would get two and they would lower your rank.They gave you four tallies Max.Anyone with four tallies was executed soon after reaching that number.If you go over the limit it meant on thing.Your death was going to hurt.

"Yes sir Number Forty."She responded using all the respect the where forced to use when speaking to a member of hire number.


End file.
